1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for characterising a sequence of images. One aspect of the invention relates to a method of and apparatus for determining whether a sequence images, such as a sequence of frames of a video signal, represents an animated cartoon.
2. Related Art
With the growing availability of online data, provision of hundreds or even thousands of data channels by an information provider causes problems of content management and verification, as manual checking of every piece of data becomes infeasible. For image data, there is increasing interest in techniques for automated image interpretation and classification. Automated image interpretation and classification can provide indexing, cataloging and searching of still image or moving image databases. Image interpretation and classification can be done either by the service provider or by the service receiver.
One method of image classification is to analyse the content of each individual frame. Another method is to comparing images from a sequence of frames with each other.